Reunion
by Stefan-sama
Summary: Six years have passed since the defeat of Ultimecia, and most have gone their seperate ways, but Selphie has organized little reunion for the heroes of the war. Oneshot, SquallxRinoa


**Haven't written for VIII in a while... Anyway, this here is a short little piece that sprang into my mind all of a sudden. A couple hours and a glass of milk or two later and this is the result. What I love about Final Fantasy characters is that they're so unique, and the stories tend to just write themselves. However, the one main flaw with this is that the characters' personalities tend to get over polarized, as in emphasizing their most notable traits and leaving out some of their lesser ones, and that is my main issue with this story. But maybe you'll tell me that in a review...? Anyway, enjoy!**

**Reunion**

The Garden was decorated nicely. Someone had ordered a huge chandelier, gold and glass and everything, so that had been hung up in the ballroom. Selphie had been able to make it early, so she had spearheaded the décor party as usual. The whole thing glowed bright, it looked just like it had on the initiation ceremony. All in all, it was very classy, like something you'd find in Deling, certainly not like Balamb.

The doors burst open. A huge crowd, the first of about three predicted travel groups, flooded in. Predictably enough, a certain blond martial artist was at the front of the group, clad in a bright red vest and slacks: a completely mismatched outfit in terms of both the clothes themselves and the person who wore them. The tattoo running along his eye seemed to have gotten longer, as well as his eyes, and he had a girl at his side, also a former SeeD, who, as I recall, had worked in the library.

His eyes lingered around the room, or more accurately, the food-laden tables, especially the one loaded sky-high with hot dogs. Then he spied me and grinned, leaving the girl and charging up the steps and skidding to a halt at my side. "Yo, Squall!" he said loudly. "Haven't seen you in years! How ya been?"

I shrugged, slightly put off by the ruckus he was making. "Fine, I suppose. Being Headmaster is as hard as always, but it pays well. You?"

He laughed. "Best time of my life! You wouldn't believe how many idiots challenge me to a fight every day. It's nice to put 'em in their place, and it pays pretty freaking well. And Seifer comes along every once in a while, the score's 53:52! Oh, and Alexandria, remember her? She worked in the library? Oh, what a girl, she's so kind, and gentle, and shy, and just so _cute_, we're already engaged!" he said happily, showing me the silver ring on his finger.

"How nice. Congratulations to the both of you," I said, closing my eyes and taking a long sip of the wine-glass in my hand. "The food tables are open, by the way, and you know how popular the hot dogs are around here." His face instantly went as white as a sheet, and he charged back down the stairs, heading straight for the platter. I sighed and walked off to find someone to talk to who wasn't so loud.

I felt a tap on the back of my shoulder. "Squall! Whoa, man, what's with all the stubble? Is that the beginning of a beard I see there?" A lanky man wearing a cowboy hat turned to face me. "Huh. It really doesn't suit you at all."

Again, I sighed. "Hello to you too, Irvine. And no, I simply had no time to shave this morning, what with organizing the celebration and all."

He frowned, putting his hand to his chin in thought. "Too bad. I would've thought… Never mind. Anyway, the Garden looks real nice. Seems you've done a real bang-up job with it. How's it been for you?"

"Nothing really. We don't get many jobs here nowadays. I suppose it means the world's at peace, but it certainly doesn't help our finances. How has your kid been?"

He grinned, leaning back and scratching the back of his head. "As much of a handful as always. Selphie normally takes care of him, so it's not too bad, but I swear, the little rascal's always up to something or other."

I smiled. "So, in other words, he's turning out exactly like you."

"Touché. Anyway, I'm going to go see if Selphie needs any help with the sound system, you know how she gets with technology." He turned, waving, and leaped over the balcony. As cool as ever.

I walked down the flight of stairs, looking for something small to eat. A few grapes seemed to fit the bill. As I popped one into my mouth, chewing slowly, a blonde man in a gray overcoat walked up and clapped me on the back, using his other hand to take a cigarette out of his mouth. "Hey, bastard, it's been forever! What do you say to a little one-on-one?"

I twitched. "Seifer, it's the middle of a banquet. I see you're as caring about innocents as ever."

He twitched as well. "Don't you fucking judge me. Speaking of which, how far have you gone with Rinoa? You're always together and all, and now you're all alone… You know, I bet you've even--"

For the third time tonight, I sighed. "You do realize that not everyone is as sex-obsessed as you. Though, yes, we have had a child."

He laughed a maniacal laugh, throwing his head back and putting his arm around my neck. "Way to go, man! I didn't think you had it in you! Well, smell you later, there's a hot girl eyeing me thataway." He sauntered off to go flirt, grabbing a bottle of beer from an ice-filled bowl. I shook my head and left.

Two women approached me from the doorway, a brunette and a taller, blonde one. "Ellone, Quistis," I said, nodding at them. "It's been awhile."

"Yes, what's it been now, six years?" Quistis asked. "Anyway, it's good to see you again. You look much better in that tuxedo, I might add." Ellone smiled, agreeing.

"Really…? It's just appearance. The accursed thing is far too uncomfortable, anyway," I said, tugging at my tie. "I'd rather the whole thing went away, my jacket is far more practical."

Ellone laughed, something which I hadn't heard in a long time, stepping closer and straightening out my tie. "Oh, Squall, you look so grown-up now, nothing like the little boy who would follow me around, tugging on my sleeve…"

I blushed, taking her hand off of my chest. "Yeah, yeah. Now, if you'll excuse me…" I walked past them quickly, trying to ignore her and Quistis' laughs.

A tall man with long black hair noticed me from the end of the hallway. Ending his conversation with who appeared to be Selphie, he walked up to me, smiling. "Well, Squall. What a surprise."

I glared at him. "Why wouldn't I be here? And that's _Headmaster_ Squall to you, old man."

He threw his head back, laughing. "Well then, _Headmaster_ Squall, that's _President_ Old Man to you, _civilian_."

"Go to hell."

"I'll see you there."

"Ugh! Dammit! Get out of the way!" Frustrated, I stormed past him, his lax laughs echoing in my ears. No one could be possibly so aggravating as he could. The way he smiled, the way he laughed, the way he had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes: it was a wonder that Raine and Ellone could have put up with him for even five seconds.

Finally, I reached the third floor balcony. The fireworks had already started, flashing and exploding noisily. Far below, Selphie and her band had already started playing. The crowd seemed to be getting into it. I sat down on a bench, glad to be alone and away from all the night's activities. Leaning back, I attempted to sleep.

Of course, that was not the case. A girl with silky raven hair and a white dress came through the door and sat down next to me. "Hi, Squall. Tired?"

I paused, sitting up, resting my hands between my legs. "Not really. You know I don't like crowds, Rinoa."

She smiled. "Of course I do. Here, let's watch the concert." She pulled me up, despite my protesting. As Selphie's number ended, Laguna walked onstage. Apparently he could sing. The band started playing. "Ah!" Rinoa exclaimed. "Remember this song? This is Eyes on Me, the song my mother sang!"

I nodded. "How could I forget? You used to play this over and over again."

She stared at me. "Can you blame me? It's a perfect song! And Laguna's story, it's so tragic!"

"Whatever. I still think he's just a crazy old geezer."

She laughed. "You would think that, wouldn't you? Anyway, doesn't this remind you of the party we had after we defeated Ultimecia?"

"Sure, I guess. We sat right here, didn't we? Under the fireworks. It's just like then, huh?"

"Yup! I still remember how Zell was in the infirmary for a week because he ate so many hot dogs!"

I looked at her, raising my eyebrows. "You still do? I left that memory out on purpose. Do me a favor and stop talking right now."

Laughing, she put her arm around my waist and rested her head on my shoulder. "It's been a while since we've been alone like this, hasn't it?"

"Yeah. And?"

"So I say we commemorate the occasion." She stood up higher, wrapping her arms around my neck, and our lips met, fireworks blasting overhead, the last few melancholy notes of the music ending.


End file.
